Fresh Start
by Elcall
Summary: The Jade Princess, Harumi, has been sent to jail after attempting to summon Evil Lord Garmadon. Five years later, she's released into the world with nothing. How does she fare? Rated T for teens. Kinda a Harumi Redemption fic. Harumi/Lloyd, slight KaiLor
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my new fic! This is my first time writing Ninjago, and this is centered around Harumi! It's an AU of if she had gone to prison and Garmadon had never been released to break her out. So, even if you hate Harumi, this was the point which after she crossed the line, so you can still enjoy this! It's kinda a redemption fic but not quite. I'm slowly working on this ^^**

 **Pairings include Harumi and Lloyd, Skylor and Kai, Nya and Jay, and Zane and PIXAL. But the main focus is Lloyd and Harumi with everyone else in mentions or slightly.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **I do not own LEGO Ninjago!**

 **~0~**

" _The Jade Princess, Harumi Mako, recently apprehended by the Ninja for mysterious crimes including the destruction of the palace and deaths of the Emperor and Empress, has just been sentenced to five years in prison!_ "

" _Five years in prison, says the verdict of the Jade Princess!_ "

" _From Jade Princess to prison inmate, Harumi Mako!_ "

" _Beloved Jade Princess not so innocent! Sentenced to five years of jail!_ "

 **~Five Years Later~**

A small group of people were walking towards the large gates of the prison. A skinny blonde with long unruly hair guarded her weak eyes against the harsh sunlight, as she was led forward.

A man in a tan suit handed her a weak tote bag, "Here's a change of clothes, fifty bucks, and some hygiene stuff."

The blonde took it, carefully heaving it over her shoulder.

The man nodded to the officers beside them, and they moved ahead to unlock the gate in front of them.

The door opened, and the sun shined brighter from the opposite side, causing the blonde to flinch.

"Get on with it," the man said.

The blonde shrunk in on herself and carefully stepped forward, as if the door would slam before she could step out. However, she made it, and glanced back to where she came from, only to see the officers shutting the door behind her.

The man stared at her hard, then said, "Good luck."

With that, the group walked away.

The blonde stared after them. She sighed and turned her head down the sidewalk, starting her walk. It was a long walk to town from the prison, and they had only told her that it was to the left of the exit. She had no idea what to do next, but the words of the prison therapist helped.

" _So, you'll be getting out soon,_ " Dr. Elli said casually one day during her session, " _It's going to be tough for you to readjust, especially because of who you were even before prison. Listen, what you should do is try to find a job. Make money and get a living. It won't be easy. But I know you'll be able to find something_."

Harumi knew what she had to do first- and that was find a job. …But not before she changed out of her prison dress.

 **~0~**

The sun was very bright on Harumi's weak eyesight. Her body was trained to the darkness of the inside of prison and her body was getting tired easily, causing her to take breaks constantly.

She made it to the center of the city, where the most activity was happening during the middle of the day. Which day, she wouldn't be able to tell you. She found a bench in a small street side park and sat down with her small tote bag for a break, breathing heavily as she spied around for places to work. Her body burned with stares, and she knew it was because of her appearance. Her once again blonde long jagged hair that needed to be cut yet tied back in a limp ponytail against her back, the worn down jeans and plain t-shirt from the prison, and her pasty skin. All characteristics of someone not to go near.

She knew she smelled too. But she didn't have anywhere to clean up. Now that she thought about it, she didn't have a place to stay for the night, either.

Harumi gulped down that thought. She would think about it later, when it started getting dark. For now, she stood up, she had to do some job hunting.

 **~0~**

Her hunting turned out to be a bust. She went in and out of many places, but no one had positively responded to her requests of "I need a job," and "will you hire me?"

She sighed, lifting her head to stare up at the dimming light from the sky. It was getting late, and she was giving up for the day. Now she had to find a place to stay overnight.

Harumi rubbed her arm against a chill that ran up it. Her stomach twisted and burned with a hunger that she had to feed. Her gaze fell and rose in worry, and she alternated staring at her feet and around her.

She saw little kids running together, in dirty clothes. She faltered as she realized what area she was in, the homeless area of the city. Where you could find many people living on the street, including all ages.

Harumi's eyes fell and she turned around a corner of a building, leaning her back against it. Her breathing became heavy as memories flooded her mind.

Living on the streets as a kid after the attack of the Great Devourer. Orphanages were either full or also destroyed. She had to survive through the destruction, until she was picked up by the Emperor and Empress of Ninjago.

And after that, she had really taken food for the homeless. Years ago when her plan to take out the Emperor and Empress began and she led the Green Ninja out with her, it was a trick. But only a half one. She purposely set out at a time she knew that she was checked on. Her usual trips to give food occurred far less often and much later in the night than just after dinner.

That memory made her clutch her chest tightly, her body shaking in a panic.

Harumi bit her lip, holding a breath and letting it out slowly. She repeated the action a few more times, letting her mind calm. She leaned her head back, letting it hit the wall she was standing beside as she shook.

As she stood in her personal silence surrounded by the noise around her, words filed into her ears, " _Fruit_! _Cheap fruit here_!"

Harumi slowly opened her eyes to look across the street at a small shop illuminated by the setting sunlight. A man stood outside, calling pedestrians over to his stalls that carried a few fruits, most likely the last ones of the day.

Harumi's stomach grumbled at the thought. Back in the palace she had access to all kinds of beautiful exotic fruits. In prison, she was limited to the browning fruit that they were provided.

She hadn't eaten since she got out earlier that day, so she carefully she pushed off the wall. She crossed the street carefully and faced the stall of fruit. A few peaches, plums, apples, and bananas remained. A flimsy piece of paper above it read "after 8 fruit .50 each."

Harumi reached for a peach, one that was a nice orange hue but very mushy. It had to be eaten right away. She grabbed two if the lesser brown bananas, another peach, and a single plum, then presented them to the shop owner, who asked for the correct amount. Harumi pulled out one of her 10 dollar bills and waited to get her change, before stepping away and crossing the street again to where she had taken off from.

She leaned back on the wall once more, biting into the peach in her hand. The sweet juice squeezed and ran down her face as she ate it. As she finished the peach, she threw the pit to the side, and reached in for a banana.

A cough interrupted her actions. A little girl who looked about 6 years old due to her size with twin braids was passing her, holding her stomach closely.

Harumi reached out before she knew what she was doing, "Here."

The little girl stopped and stared at the offered banana.

Harumi inched it closer to the girl. She knew it was every man for themselves on the streets, as she was loving it at the very moment.

The girl finally acted and snatched the banana from her hand, scurrying off without another word.

Harumi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and reached in her bag to get the other banana. She had a long night left ahead of her.

 **~0~**

Eventually, she had to settle in the park behind a tree. She couldn't risk it on a bench, as officers patrolled the area continuously throughout the night to prevent homeless like her from inhabiting it. The tree she slept behind was large enough to cover her and far enough from the main path. She slept on her bag of things, to keep them with her, use it as a pillow, and prevent any theft.

The morning after, she woke up sore in the back and side, but had to ignore it. She ate the peach and plum she had left, then went into the city again, asking for jobs. She ignored hunger that rose during the day in favor of returning to the fruit seller at night.

She tried countless places, slowly dipping in and out of many shops and businesses. None of them responded, and before she knew it, it was night again.

The rest of her afternoon was basically a repeat of the day before, except something much worse happened that evening. She was on her way to get some fruit again, when a gang of men dressed worn out and dirty approached her.

"Hey pretty lady," the front most one called, causing Harumi to take a step back in surprise. He let out an easy smile, "No need to be scared. We just wanna talk."

Warning bells rang in her head, and she turned away to walk off.

A hand reached out and grabbed her around her arm tightly. Harumi gasped and snapped her gaze up.

"I said, we just wanna talk," he growled.

Harumi narrowed her eyes, "Get off me."

He only tightened his grip around her arm. Harumi tried to pull away but she was too weak. She cursed it mentally.

When he started pulling her close to his face, dark eyes glowing in the dim light with his pasty hair framing his face, Harumi reacted.

"Let go of me!" she cried out and swung out her arm. Her hand hit his face square on the side, and she felt her palm sting from the slap. The man's face snapped to the side, but he didn't let go of her arm, only wobbling and slightly loosening his grip. Harumi kicked out her leg, hitting the man's shin, hard. This time, he cried out in pain, and let go of her arm to defend his arm.

She didn't hesitate to start running. She made it down to the corner when she heard the man cry to his two pals, "Get her!"

Harumi gasped and continued her run down the dark street, but heard the quick footsteps of the ones following her. She wasn't going fast enough. She was getting tired. She closed her eyes and continued running as fast as she could, which wasn't enough. To add to her luck, she trip over her tired feet, landing forward.

She glanced up to see the two others right above her with sick grins on their faces. Harumi squeezed her eyes tight, thinking how no one would help her. One of them pulled their legs back and kicked her in the side. Harumi let out a cry, her eyes shut tight.

A flash of light flicked over her form, and suddenly the two men let out cries of pain. Harumi opened her eyes slowly, then her eyes widened.

An armored figure stood between her and the men. "You will leave this pedestrian alone."

One of them stuttered, tripping backwards as they tried to get away, "I-I-It's Samurai X!"

"Let's get out of here!"

Harumi stared at the robotic figure as it turned around. "Samurai X…" she muttered.

Samurai X bent down and offered a hand to Harumi, which she accepted. "Are you alright?"

Harumi nodded, not knowing what to say. Memories flooded her mind, of when she set the plan to plant a bug on Zane and take down the Destiny's Bounty, and the computer program of the Ninja's, PIXAL, confessed her identity of Samurai X.

She ducked her head and let her hair cover her face, not wanting to be discovered.

Samurai X patted her on the shoulder, "Stay safe. Have a good night."

Harumi nodded with her ducked head, waiting until Samurai X left to finally pick up her head. She dropped to her knees and covered her face in the middle of the sidewalk, tears threatening to fall. Living on the streets sucked.

 **~0~**

She went hungry that night, and retired uncomfortably behind some dumpsters in an alley nearby, not wanting to get up and find the park again in the dark. Harumi picked herself up when the sun was high in the sky. She found a large and sore bruise on her side where she was kicked yesterday, and a bruise on her arm where she was grabbed. She couldn't do anything about it, but stare at the purpling marks. In the palace, even tiny scratches were treated immediately, and she would be in big trouble. Out here though, she had nothing.

Harumi pushed those thoughts away, standing up and wandering the streets a bit to collect herself, before starting her hunting again. However, she had a feeling that she wouldn't have any luck, not with her current state of filth.

The third place she asked at was a laundromat. The people there were nicer than the previous places she looked for employment, but still said they weren't looking for new workers. Harumi dragged herself down the sidewalk, still busy but less so than before. Her eyes squinted against the brightness of the day, darting back and forth, taking in her relatively new medium constantly.

Her stomach growled with hunger, but she ignored it in favor of her search.

She paused, however, when she spotted a small dark sign sitting in the corner of a clear window. It read "help wanted."

Harumi took a deep breath and entered without looking up at the giant figure holding a bowl above the entrance.

Delicious smells flooded her senses, causing her stomach to churn uncomfortably. She shuffled inside, taking a far seat along the bar by herself. Other couples and groups were littered all across the restaurant, eating and chatting with each other. Harumi stared at the food that rotated around the conveyer in front of her, then grabbed the first one she saw and began eating without another thought.

The dish settled nicely in her stomach. She sat still, watching others to figure out what she should do next. A couple across from her on the bar lifted their hands to get the attention of one of the ladies running around in a dark red shirt with a logo on it. They were led to the front, where a desk was with another person dressed in the same red shirt, paid, then left.

Harumi swallowed thickly, preparing to do the same. Something slammed down in front of her, shocking her out of her thoughts.

She looked down to see a glass of water, and an arm covered in an orange sleeve leading up to a woman with bright red hair and friendly eyes. "Water?"

Harumi shrank back with surprise, but reached out and took the glass when the woman kept staring at her.

"Are you finished for today?" She asked.

Harumi nodded, having downed half the glass in a sip.

The woman smiled, "Okay, let me help you with the-"

"Wait," Harumi spoke.

The woman stopped in surprise of being interrupted, but waited.

Harumi froze in surprise as well, not ready to speak but forcing out words, "I, uh… want, want a job."

Her response was a slow smile, "Okay."

Harumi blinked, "O-Okay?"

The woman nodded, "Yes. But, you'll need to do an interview first."

Harumi nodded quickly. No way she was going to pass up her first opportunity.

"Great," the woman smiled, "Wait here for a bit, okay? I'll get everything ready."

Harumi nodded again, watching the woman leave to the back, before shrinking back into her seat. She let out a few short breaths. This was her chance.

A few minutes of people watching later, the woman returned, asking her to follow her into the back and leading her to a small office room. She closed the door while Harumi took a seat.

"My name is Skylor, by the way," she greeted, reaching out a hand.

Harumi quickly took it, shaking it, "Ha-" her voice got stuck in her throat. Harumi? Her name would reveal her identity like a too easily. She couldn't have that. "Rumi," she settled for. "It's just Rumi."

Skylor smiled, sitting down, "Nice to meet you, Rumi. I'm going to ask you a few questions. Just answer them normally."

Harumi nodded.

"Okay, why do you want a job at Mr. Chen's Noodle House?"

Harumi blinked at the question. She took a moment before answering, "Because I want money?"

Skylor hummed, her face plain. "Okay,

Harumi didn't understand, but she continued.

"Do you have experience in customer service?"

"No…"

"Would you accept training for it?"

"Training? What do you mean?" Harumi asked.

Skylor answered, "Since you have no experience with dealing with customer, I want to teach you how to do so. Customers are tricky. Sometimes they're happy, sometimes they're upset, sometimes they get upset easily. You have to be able to deal with everything calmly."

Harumi gulped. She nodded, "Okay, I'll accept it."

Skylor smiled, "Great. Let me ask you a few more things." She did, and let Harumi answer each one. "Thank you," she finally said, "And how old are you?"

Harumi actually stopped this time. How old _was_ she? She didn't really know herself. If she was around 17 when… everything happened, and she was released after 5 years, then she should be around, "22?"

Skylor gasped, "What, really?"

Harumi shrank, "W-Why?"

"You look so small! I thought you were at most 19!" Skylor explained.

"I…" Harumi stuttered, "I'm not… I just, I've been having a rough time."

Skylor was silent, eyes trained on her figure.

Harumi wrapped her arms around herself, "I recently got out of jail," she admitted to the woman, feeling a load come off of her shoulders, "and I am trying to figure things out."

Skylor took in a deep breath. "Okay. One last question, when do you want to start?"

Harumi's eyes jumped to meet the older woman's. "R-Really?"

Skylor nodded with a kind smile, "Yes."

"I… as soon as I can, I guess," Harumi replied softly.

Skylor stood up, "Perfect! We can get you in tomorrow! How's that sound?"

"Good," Harumi replied.

Skylor came around the desk, "I'll have you sign papers and everything then." She paused, "I lied, sorry, I have another question."

Harumi raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Do you want to take a shower?"

 **~0~**

It came to a surprise to Harumi when Skylor offered her a place in her apartment right above the restaurant. Obviously, Harumi didn't decline it. Anything was better than the streets.

"I only have one bed, but my couch is a pull out sofa," Skylor explained, leading Harumi up the stairs into the quaint apartment.

Harumi frowned, "Why?"

Skylor laughed, "When my boyfriend visits, sometimes his friends come over, so they sleep on the couch."

Harumi nodded slowly, "Okay…"

Skylor moved the coffee table then messed with the sofa, pushing the cushions off and pulling out a mattress from the body of it. "Come on, I'll show you to the shower, while I set the bed for you."

Harumi just nodded and followed her into a bathroom, where Skylor handed her a towel and some clothes, saying that it was some of her old things that should fit her, and that she was free to use any of her soaps. Harumi took some time to enter the shower, but didn't take too long to wash herself.

She wrapped the towel around her long hair after she finished dressing in the clothes that hanged off of her frame. Stepping out, she found her way to the open area where Skylor was in the kitchen.

"Have a seat, I'm almost done here," Skylor said.

Harumi pulled out one of the four chairs of her table and carefully sat down, "Done with what?"

"Dinner, of course," Skylor replied.

On cue, Harumi's stomach grumbled.

On another cue, Skylor placed a bowl of noodles in front of her. "Here you are, some fresh noodles. They always cheer me up."

"Thank you," Harumi said, waiting for Skylor to sit before picking up her chopsticks. They ate in silence. When Harumi finished before Skylor, she waited, thinking. "Why are you doing this?" She asked suddenly.

Skylor looked up at her, noodles halfway in her mouth. She finished them and swallowed before she answered Harumi. "Helping you, you mean?"

Harumi nodded shortly.

Skylor paused, then stood up. Harumi watched her go over to the counter of the kitchen and grab something and return. A newspaper. She opened it up in front of Harumi and let her see it.

Harumi read it slowly, " _Jade Princess to be released May fifteenth_." Her eyes widened, and she snapped her gaze at Skylor. "Y-You… you know who I am."

Skylor smiled nervously, "Rumi? From Harumi?"

"B-But how?" Harumi stuttered.

Skylor shrugged, "I figured."

Harumi covered her face, trembling. If she figured it out, then how many others did too? She didn't want this kind of attention.

"Hey, don't worry," Skylor said, "It wasn't easy. What tipped me off was that you said you were in jail. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have figured it out."

Harumi took in a shaky breath, and lifted her gaze to Skylor, "Really?"

"I promise it's all okay," Skylor replied simply. "I, I want to help you, Rumi." Harumi flushed, and Skylor looked down for once, "I was in some trouble once, too. But I got help from people who didn't stop trying to help me. I want to do that for you now. Will you accept my help?"

Harumi gawked in surprise, she didn't know what to say, "I…"

Skylor laughed suddenly, jolting Harumi, "I'm sorry, that was a weird way to put it. But I really do want to help you."

Harumi's eyes watered, and she clenched her fists. She pressed her eyes shut, then nodded, not looking up at her companion, "Yes. Yes, I accept."

Skylor smiled happily at Harumi. "I'm glad." After a moment, she stood up, "How about we get you to bed now?" She helped Harumi up, guiding her to the sofa. As Harumi slipped under the covers, Skylor smiled at her, "Good night."

"Thank you," Harumi called out softly, before Skylor disappeared behind the door, "very much."

Skylor stopped and smiled back at her, "You're welcome."

 **~0~**

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! I hope I did well with Skylor. Harumi is definitely going to be OOC because it's been 5 years.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Finally! I hadn't realized that it's been almost a month... I'm taking my time writing this one. I think what made me write more was the new season! Ahh! So exciting! Please enjoy!**

 **I do not own LEGO Ninjago!**

 **~0~**

 **~Less Than One Year Later~**

Harumi hummed a tune as she wiped down her last table and straightened out her back. She returned to the wash station with the rag in her hand.

"Rumi," Skylor addressed when she spotted the blonde, "Remember it's Saturday."

Harumi smiled, "Yes, I remember." A yawn forced its way through her mouth.

Skylor smirked, "Good."

"My body knows it's the weekend finally, too." Harumi joked.

Skylor grinned, "Okay, up you go. You're done here."

Harumi nodded, "I am, I am. Good night, I'll see you tomorrow." She moved to go upstairs, into the apartment. Almost a year later and Harumi was living with Skylor. The apartment had an attic that was filled with stuff, so they had cleared out most of it so that Harumi could get her own space. She worked to pay for rent, even when Skylor didn't accept it at first.

After climbing up the double flights of stairs to get to her bed, Harumi passed out in it until she naturally woke up at around 9:30 in the morning. After having to wake up at around 4 in the morning for six days in a row, sleeping in was a welcomed treat.

She got up and dressed up in a long sleeve grey turtleneck shirt and an olive green overall dress, tying half of her shoulder length blonde hair back into a ponytail. She nodded at herself in the mirror beside her drawers, then went downstairs to grab a bagel for breakfast. With it, she finally headed out, bagel in mouth.

Harumi decided to go shopping, strolling through shops and buying a pair of leggings and a new top after several hours of shopping. A little after noon, her stomach rumbled, and she found herself a cafe to have lunch at. While waiting for her sandwich order to come, she watched the news as it played over the counter.

" _The Ninja have infiltrated the latest theft gang, solving the case. All perpetrators have been caught once again, thanks to these heroes._ "

Harumi smiled into her glass as she took a sip of water. Even with her rough history with them, she liked to hear news about their achievements. She had changed over the years, and especially this past one.

After eating lunch, she decided to go to the library. There, she found a book on astronomy and read it. She found a book about Ninjago history and another on homemade crafting and checked them out to take home with her. These days she enjoyed taking time to read and learn about new things. Last week she read about medical emergency care, fashion, and cars. She didn't care deeply for all the subjects, but she accepted reading about them.

It was late when she left the library, and she made it home, taking the side entrance so she didn't bother customers in the restaurant. Digging through their fridge, she found a bag of vegetables and leftover rice. Harumi pulled them together to create a quick stir fried rice dinner.

She ate the meal by herself with her history book, the sounds of the cafe slightly leaking into the air of the apartment. The restaurant sounded busy tonight, she mused.

After eating and cleaning up, Harumi settled on the couch with the book. Even after all her time with Skylor, she had never met the boyfriend Skylor spoke of or the friends that visited. She assumed things happened and they didn't visit.

Harumi read fast, so around three quarters into the book, the door from the restaurant opened, Skylor revealing herself.

"Oh hey, you're here," Skylor said, sounding relieved.

Harumi looked up from her book and nodded, "Yeah, I got back before dinner. What's up?"

Skylor's face fell, "Look, I know it's your day off… but-"

"It's really busy and you need some help?" Harumi finished for her, already closing her book and standing up.

Skylor sighed, "Yes, that."

Harumi nodded, "Don't worry, I'm coming."

"Thank you so much Rumi."

"I'm up this late, anyways," she replied. Harumi got dressed in her uniform and met Skylor downstairs in the kitchen. "What's the rundown?"

Skylor rubbed her head, "Alina called out last minute, it's dinner time and tables four, three, and seven haven't gotten their food yet, while the conveyer is running low on food, and Ethan has a long line of customers waiting to pay in the front."

Harumi blinked, "Oh… wow, that is a lot."

Skylor nodded, "And on top of all that, my friends are here to celebrate a birthday and want me to sit with them." She turned to face Harumi, "I'm putting you in charge."

"Oh," Harumi's eyes widened, then she closed her eyes and laughed, "Gee, thanks for loading all your stress onto me."

Skylor laughed, "I knew you would understand." She patted her shoulder, "Good luck."

Harumi rolled her eyes as Skylor left the kitchen and into the dining area. She turned to the kitchen staff and looked at the order tickets. "Trevor! Casey! Where are my orders? Skylor put me in charge and we cannot let her down tonight!"

She started organizing the orders and meals, and soon got the food out to the tables that were still waiting. They also got more dishes rotating around on the belt. After that was settling down, Harumi went up with Ethan to start a second line of payment. That issue was cleared up soon enough. When Harumi returned to the kitchen, she asked what was next that was being held up. Trevor came out of the fridge with a big cake that made Harumi blink twice.

"Skylor made it and said to take it to her table after they finished eating," he explained. "Rin said she just collected their dishes."

Harumi nodded, then glanced around to see none of the other servers around. "Okay, give it here, I'll take it."

The cake was an eight inch circle cake that was coated in a light green creme and had golden accents around the sides. It read "Happy Birthday" in a neat black font on top.

A smile graced her face as she approached the table. It was a pretty cake for whoever Skylor was with. Right as she reached the table, she lifted her gaze to look at the occupants. Harumi stopped in her tracks when her eyes met a very familiar pair of green ones.

Because sitting at the booth in front of her was the Green Ninja and all of the other Ninjas.

The cake in Harumi's hands wobbled as she froze in place.

Skylor lurched forward to grab the cake and place it on the table, oblivious of the stares between the young woman and the group, "Careful, Rumi!"

The eyes snapped to Skylor.

"Rumi? As in _Harumi_?" Jay asked, his head snapping between Harumi and the others.

Nya gasped, her face forming into a furious frown, "What are you doing here?"

Skylor frowned at the group, "She's working here."

"Wait wait, you know _her_?" Kai shouted at Skylor, causing Harumi to wince at the tone.

"Yes, I know _her_ ," Skylor retorted, "How do you?"

"Are you kidding me?" Cole spoke, "How could we not remember this double crosser!"

"She's worse than that!" Jay cut in, "She manipulated us!"

Every word made Harumi shrink in on herself and she dropped her gaze to her feet.

Zane nodded, "She did put us through a lot of trouble."

That caused an eruption of arguments between the five of them. Harumi couldn't bring herself to lift her gaze and look at them, especially Lloyd. She grabbed her hands in front of her, squeezing them tightly, and said quietly, "I-I've changed. I'm not like that anymore." She paused, hearing them quiet at her words, "I… I watch you guys on the news all the time and so I just want to say good job to you all." With that, she spun around and rushed to the back.

Skylor gasped, "Wait, Rumi!" She hurriedly got up, but not before turning around and punching Kai in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kai whined.

"It's for upsetting my friend!" Skylor responded angrily. "She's the one I keep talking about!"

Kai's mouth dropped in an 'o'.

Skylor turned, "I'll be back." She followed the path to the kitchen and asked Trevor if he had seen Harumi. He directed her to the pantry. Skylor slowly entered the large storage room. "Rumi?"

Harumi stiffened from her corner where she was curled up around herself.

"I'm sorry," Skylor said quietly.

"For what," Harumi said, deadpan, "It's all true, anyways."

"But that's not who you are!" Skylor said, "We make our own destinies, and you know that. Look where you are now!"

"It doesn't change who I was," Harumi replied.

"It makes you better now!" Skylor insisted.

Harumi dropped her head on her knees, eyes watering, "Please go."

Skylor sighed, "I'll get them out of here, okay?"

Harumi paused, "I'll… I'll be out in a minute."

"Take your time," Skylor answered, then paused, "You still going tonight?"

"Yes," Harumi confirmed assertively.

Skylor glanced at her then made her way to the table again, grabbing a box for the cake on her way. "Let's go," she told them, putting the cake in the box, "we'll eat somewhere else."

"This is because of her," Kai stated.

Skylor glared at him, "Yes, it's _for_ her. She's my friend."

"She betrayed us!" Nya called.

"Not recently!" Skylor retorted, "It was years ago!"

"Guys," Lloyd finally spoke up.

All eyes went to him.

He shifted awkwardly, "Can we not do this here?"

They froze and looked around to see most of the restaurant quiet and staring at them.

Skylor sighed and muttered, "Causing a scene in my own restaurant, great." She grabbed the box with the cake and started leaving, "Let's go."

The gang made it to an apartment that the Ninja were staying in. Pixal took the cake to the kitchen while the rest of them settled uncomfortably in the living room.

Nya crossed her arms, "I don't trust her."

Skylor rolled her eyes, "Nya, you didn't even talk to her."

"She backstabbed us!" Nya cried.

Skylor crossed her arms, Kai had told her about what happened soon after it occurred. "That's not her anymore. I wouldn't let her into my home if she was."

"You let her into your house?" Jay shouted, "Oh, you are just asking for trouble!"

"She's been with me for almost a year," Skylor glared at Jay.

"How did you two meet, by the way?" Zane asked.

Skylor sat back and explained the story. "-And it's been great with her. She works so hard and tries her best. You guys shouldn't judge her for the past."

Kai crossed his arms and looked away, not sure of what to say.

"Kai," Skylor said, "think of your parents. You thought they were evil, remember? But then what happened?" Neither him nor Nya responded, stubborn, "You gave them a chance to make it up."

"She had her chance," Nya retorted sharply.

"Years ago," Skylor said. "She deserves a second chance. And... if you won't do it for her, do it for me?"

Kai slowly turned and dropped his arms, "Fine. I'll give her a chance. But only for you."

Skylor smiled and went over to hug him, "Thank you."

Cole shrugged, "If Kai is in, and you are too, then I can't complain. So long as she doesn't bother me with a creepy song."

"I agree, with the exception that it is not a virus," Zane piped in.

Pixal turned to the group, "You all forget, if not for Harumi, I would have still been inside a computer."

Silence fell over them.

"Th-that's not true," Nya stuttered, uncertain. "I'm sure you would have gotten out eventually."

"Perhaps eventually," Pixal said, "but not at that moment, and I wouldn't have the experience I had gotten at the time."

They mulled over it.

"Pixal is correct," Zane said. "It is because of Harumi that she is here today."

Nya growled, "Okay! Fine!" She shouted, "You guys can give her a chance, but I'm still keeping an eye on her!" She pointed at Skylor, "I'm going to do it for you!"

"You're wrong, Nya," Skylor said. "But as long as you don't bother her, it's okay."

Nya huffed, and looked at the silent member. "What about you, Lloyd? What do you think?"

Lloyd, who was staring at his hands for the conversation, suddenly snapped his head up. "Huh? Oh yeah, great. Thanks for the birthday, you guys. Oh look at the time, I should get going. I'll see you guys later!" Before anyone could utter another word, the blond was out the door.

The clock struck exactly 11. The time that Mr. Chen's Noodle House closed.

An awkward silence passed over the group.

"... He does know that he's staying with us, right?" Jay asked.

Kai shook his head disappointedly, "He's going to see her, isn't he?"

"It would appear so," Zane concluded.

"I don't approve," Nya said, crossing her arms.

Cole stood up, "Well, that means more birthday cake for us!"

 **~0~**

A shadow fell beneath his feet as he gracefully and silently landed on a nearby rooftop. The lights in the restaurant were going out, so Lloyd could safely assume that they were closed. Also the fact that a figure was waving at a couple exiting. He crouched down to spy through the glass windows of the place, seeing a figure dance over from the sides, before all the lights went out. A new one lit up in a window a floor above. Lloyd assumed that it was Harumi heading in for the night.

Harumi. His heart jumped. At first sight, he almost didn't recognize her. But then he knew her eyes. Before, though, they were much more confident and assertive. They had deception behind them that he didn't see until too late. But now, that was gone. Something soft had replaced it. Maybe it was hurt. His mind screamed at him to not trust her. That she was still the manipulative girl she was before. But curiosity won him over and Skylor's echoing words haunted him. She changed. He wanted to see the change.

He snapped out of his musing when a shadow flicked out from the side of the restaurant. He was immediately alert, training his eye on the figure that he could now see carrying a large bag with them. Lloyd's eyes widened, a thief! He jumped up, silently trailing the figure. As they turned a corner, their pace slowed considerably, so Lloyd took it as his chance to stop them. With a flip, he jumped down and landed in front of the thief. "Stop right there!" he called.

The thief pulled back, and Lloyd prepared to chase after them, but they didn't run. Instead, the figure slowly reached up to their hood and carefully lowered it. Lloyd froze in surprise.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Harumi stuttered as she eyed him, body stiff.

"I, uh, thought you were a thief," Lloyd answered.

"O-Oh," Harumi said, "But, why were you even around here? I thought you would be hanging out with the others…"

Lloyd was caught off guard by the legitimate question. He reached a hand up behind his neck. "Oh, yeah! I was but uh, we were going to bed now… and, I wanted to see you."

"See me?" Harumi repeated, eyes wide.

Lloyd nodded, "Yeah, uh, Skylor was telling us a little about you."

Harumi stepped away slightly. "Okay… y-you don't have to talk to me if it's for Skylor. She'll understand."

"No! I wanted to talk to you," Lloyd interrupted.

Harumi frowned, "Why?"

"Because, ah…" Lloyd trailed off. He didn't know what to say. He didn't really know why he was there either. Maybe it was his old broken heart, trying to find a reason to repair itself. Hope fluttered in his chest and her desperately wished for it to be true. "I wanted to get to know you. I trust Skylor, so I want to give you a chance."

There was a silence between them.

Harumi turned to him, "Would you, um… like to join me?"

Lloyd blinked, "Where?"

Harumi smiled carefully, "It's a surprise, if you agree."

Lloyd hesitated, then nodded, curiosity winning over him, "Alright. Lead the way."

Harumi did, and soon he found himself surrounded in some dark alley. Lloyd felt his guard rise. She was leading him into a trap, and he fell for it! Why else would she be out so late at night, leading him through dark corners and streets? But… doubt sunk in. He saw her for the first time just a few hours ago and now she would capture him? Adding that to what Skylor said about her.

"We're almost there," Harumi whispered over her shoulder, stepping out of the alley.

Lloyd cautiously followed, his senses on high alert.

"Here," Harumi said, and Lloyd was prepared to be ambushed. Harumi went ahead, pulling the bag off her shoulder, revealing food.

Lloyd blinked as a flurry of people, many of the children, rushed up to her. Harumi smiled and greeted them all as she helped to pass her goods around.

He remembered seeing this before. Except it wasn't as… friendly as it was now. It was like she had an actual connection with the people here. She was more, genuine in her action.

"You still do it," Lloyd commented, as she finished and gave away the bag.

Harumi nodded, trailing away, "Yes, I… picked it up again."

He couldn't help the smile that grew on his face.

Harumi glanced at him and turned her head away, "Wh-What?"

Lloyd dropped the smile and shook his head, "Nothing, it's just really great to see you…"

Harumi stopped her head. "Why?" She uttered softly. "Don't you- don't you hate me? For everything I did to you? And your friends?

Lloyd pressed his lips together, "I'm not glad about all that. But… Skylor said that you've changed and I trust her and... I want to give you a chance myself."

Harumi turned away, hugging herself. After a moment, she said, "It's late. I need to go."

Lloyd reached out a hand, "Can we talk tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry," Harumi replied quickly, "I'm working all week and I don't have much free time until next Sunday."

Lloyd's eyes widened in surprise. He nodded, "Okay, then next Sunday maybe?"

Harumi hesitated, but nodded, "Next Sunday will work. You're welcome to come to Chen's, though," she added. "I'm there every night."

"I will." Lloyd trailed beside her as she walked, "Let me walk with you. It's not too safe this late alone."

Harumi shuddered suddenly, wrapping her arms around herself and turning away, "Yeah… I know."

Curiosity creeped on Lloyd, but he kept it to himself. Before long, they were at the dimly lit street of the noodle house.

"Thank you," Harumi said as she turned to enter the building.

"Goodnight," Lloyd called with a wave. He continued down the street. The others were sure to be asleep by now, so he'd have to be quiet on his way back for the night.

 **~0~**

Lloyd rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he stumbled down into the living room of the apartment. His stomach grumbled with hunger. The smell of pancakes floated into his nose, making his mouth water. Pancakes sounded nice.

"And just where did you go last night?"

Lloyd jumped and snapped his eyes open. The scene in front of him was Kai and Nya staring at him, while Cole, Jay, and Skylor rested on the couches behind them. He assumed Zane and Pixal were in the kitchen, creating the pancakes he could smell. It was Nya who asked, with her arms crossed angrily.

"Um, what do you mean?" Lloyd asked, stepping around his honorary sister and brother to get to the kitchen. "It was my birthday."

"Don't act coy, Lloyd!" Kai shouted, pointing a finger at him.

Jay giggled, "That kinda rhymed."

Cole rolled his eyes. "Dude," he addressed Lloyd, "you're excuses are so weak. We already know where you went."

Lloyd shrugged, "Then why ask?"

Pixal stepped out of the kitchen with a stack of pancakes drenched in syrup and handed it to him with a smile, "Good morning."

"Morning, Pix," Lloyd replied, taking the plate, "Thank you."

"Of course. The rest of us have eaten already."

Lloyd took the plate to the table of the open dining space, where the others were still watching him.

"Lloyd," Nya said in a serious tone.

"Nya," Lloyd sighed. "Look, nothing happened. I just went to Skylor's restaurant and saw some figure leaving with a bag, so I thought it was a thief. I chased them down, but it was Harumi. She took food to some homeless people in the city, and then I left."

They gawked at him.

"Wait," Cole said, "So you were out late at night, in the city, sharing food?" he laughed, "Sounds like a date to me."

Lloyd choked on his pancakes, causing Jay to join in on the laughter. "It was not a date," he stated clearly.

Skylor rolled her eyes, "That sounds like Rumi, though. She usually takes leftover scraps on Sunday's to the homeless."

"So it's genuine?" Nya questioned Skylor doubtfully.

She nodded, "All the times I've seen it, yes."

Kai plopped down on the couch beside Skylor, "Alright. Only because you say so."

Skylor smiled at him.

Nya frowned and crossed her arms.

"It's okay, Nya," Jay stood up to stand next to her, "Lloyd's a big boy now, he can take care of himself, right. Lloyd?"

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Jay."

Nya sighed.

Zane came out of the kitchen, cutting into the conversation, "It seems that we are in need of groceries. Who wants to go get them?"

Nya spoke up, "I'll go. I need a change in pace."

"I'll join you," Jay said.

"Thank you," Zane said, handing them a list he wrote. "The rest of us, I think should go for some training."

Skylor stood up, "That sounds great. I haven't been able to stretch for a while." She turned to Kai and winked, "And by stretch, I mean, kick your butt."

Kai gasped, "Game on, Sky!"

Nya laughed, "Take him down, Skylor!" She took Jay's hand, "We're leaving!" With calls of goodbyes, they parted from the group and went to the nearest supermarket which was a few blocks away. They took their sweet time, chatting and enjoying the weather together.

At the store, they were clearly lost. They took their time reading the isle signs and scanning the shelves carefully for things on the list.

Nya scanned two cans of beans. "Hey Jay, do you prefer red beans or navy beans?" she asked without looking back at him.

"Nya! Check this out!" Jay said, juggling cans of other beans.

Nya turned and looked at him, unimpressed, "Jay, put those down."

"Hold on," Jay called, keeping his eyes on the cans as they flew through the air, landing in his hands each time around. He laughed, "I'm pretty good at this!"

Nya eyed him, then noticed the display of stacked cans behind him that he was getting dangerously close to. "Jay, watch out!"

Jay stumbled backwards at the call, and he fell into the display. The cans tumbled down, several hitting his body.

Nya gasped and rushed over. "Are you okay?"

" _Ouch_ ," Jay moaned, "That's gonna leave a few marks."

Nya's eyes widened, but she covered her mouth as a laugh erupted. "Oh, Jay."

Jay laughed nervously and stood up with her help. He looked at the mess, "Oops…"

" _Clean up on isle 6._ "

Nya and Jay turned their heads to the isle sign hanging above and read the number 6 on it.

"Double oops," Nya repeated.

Jay reached down and starting picking the fallen cans, Nya soon joining him. They heard the rolling of a cart behind them, and turned to see the employee that had arrived to clean.

Much to their surprise, it was a newly familiar face.

"Harumi!" Nya gasped.

Harumi blinked, "O-Oh, hi guys."

Jay raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing here?"

"I work here," Harumi answered plainly, moving around them and picking up the cans, carefully placing the dented ones in the cart.

"Here?" Nya repeated, "I thought you were at Chen's?"

Harumi nodded, "I'm there too. This is my morning job."

Jay and Nya shared a look.

"I can take care of this," Harumi said, "You two can go on."

"Oh right," Nya moved, "Thank you."

"Sorry," Jay said.

Harumi waved her hand, "It's fine. Bye."

Nya and Jay gave her a quick wave then hurriedly left the isle.

"That was weird," Jay commented.

Nya nodded slowly. Harumi was working two jobs… it was like she didn't have any time for herself. She bit her lip. Maybe she would give Harumi a chance; this time not just for Skylor.

"Uh, Nya, we forgot to get the beans."

Nya sighed.

 **~0~**

"Who's up for some noodles!" Kai declared loudly into the living room. "We're going to Chen's for lunch!"

"Woo!" Cole shouted, "I'm in!"

The others got up, all in agreement with the location.

They walked together to their destination and were soon seated, feasting away on their meals.

"Mm," Kai mumbled through a mouthful of noodles, "Skylor's noodles are great as always."

Skylor was walking by at that moment, overhearing his words. "Awe, thanks, hon'."

Kai winked back at her.

"Oh, I'm trying to eat here Kai," Cole complained.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Then keep eating, dude."

A deep voice interrupted them, "Can you fellas keep it down?"

They turned to face the speaker.

"Ronin!" Nya gasped.

"Hey, sweetheart," Ronin replied, setting his eating utensil down.

Zane squinted, "What are you doing here?"

"Good question, Zane," Ronin said, "I-"

"Hey Ronin," Skylor chirped, grabbing his empty plate.

Kai frowned, "You know _him_ too?"

"Sure I do, Ronin's kind of a regular now," Skylor said.

Cole raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing around here?"

Ronin shrugged, "I got a place in the city. Opened up my shop on the side of town, too."

"Still ripping people off, huh?" Kai scowled.

Ronin smirked, "If it's worth it." He stood up. "Nice seeing you boys and ladies again."

They watched him pay and walk out.

" _Boys_?" Jay repeated, "We aren't boys!"

Lloyd shrugged, "Well it was nice to see him."

"I guess," Nya muttered as she went back to munching her noodles.

Lloyd glanced around the restaurant suspiciously, looking for something.

Skylor noticed and quickly scooted up beside him, "Rumi's in the kitchen today."

Lloyd turned red, "Th-That's nice. I don't know why you're telling me…" He turned his head back to his plate.

Skylor covered her laugh and moved away, "Okay. Enjoy the rest of your food."

He nodded, not looking up at her.

Skylor smiled. Maybe things would pick up for Harumi now.

 **~0~**

 **I don't really like how I ended this chapter. Still, I hope no one is overly OOC... Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! It's been TOO long! My fault, I know. Here's a chapter, mostly to sate myself, since I haven't posted in over a year... Wanted to get it done before the clock strikes 12 for me This, and my other stories, have been delayed because I fell sick and couldn't find motivation to write. I'm doing better now, so hopefully I can manage to finish this, because I know where this is going to go for once XD**

 **Also, what's going on with Ninjago? Like, I watch season 9, and I think I watched season 10, if it was that weird short thing with Jay proposing to Nya? And season 11 is out somewhere I heard? No idea someone fill me in plz**

 **Anyways, please enjoy!**

 **~0~**

Ah, Sunday. After a long week of working, Harumi was once again ready for her day off. She slept in until half past 9, enjoyed a home cooked breakfast, then went out. She had to do some shopping for a few things like a new hair brush and a bottle of soap for her bathroom.

She finished shopping and dropped the products off at home before 11 in the morning, ready to head to the park. Lloyd came into Chen's earlier in the week and the two agreed to check out a cafe in the park at noon. She would make it on time if she hastened her pace a bit.

Finally, as Harumi made it towards the cafe, she spotted the blond figure in a gray hoodie shirt.

"Hi Lloyd," Harumi greeted. "Sorry I'm late."

Lloyd shook his head, "It's okay. Are you hungry?"

Harumi smiled as she followed him inside the cafe, "A little."

The two settled down at a table near the large windows, sunlight burning down brightly on them with a view of families and pedestrians walking through the park.

An odd silence fell over them as they looked over the menu.

"So…" Lloyd began.

"Mhm…" Harumi hummed, as she scanned the words of the menu but not process any of it. She saw a picture of a tomato, cheese, and basil sandwich, and decided on that, not wanting to stress over the rest of the menu.

A waiter stopped by their table, taking their orders quickly, her sandwich and Lloyd a sesame chicken dish.

Harumi let out a short sigh as she folded her hands on the table top and turned to glance out the window.

"How have you been?" Lloyd asked.

Harumi smiled softly, not turning her head, "How much did Skylor tell you guys?"

She could see him shake his head from the side of her eye, "Not much. Just that you live with her now and that you're working."

She nodded, "Yeah, that's all true." She dropped her gaze to a little to the little paper ad that was tented at the end of their table. It was a sign for an apartment complex, Lighting Heights. Harumi had already checked it out; a very nice place but it was too overpriced for her. "I'm actually looking to move out," she said.

"Really?" Lloyd piped up.

Harumi turned to him again, "Yeah. I'm trying to save up and find a place. I don't want to keep being a burden to Skylor. She's been so kind to me."

Lloyd shook his head quickly, "Skylor doesn't mind. She seemed really happy when she was talking about it to us."

"I still don't want to keep imposing on her," Harumi muttered, lowering her head. "I've looked at some places, but I don't have enough yet," she said, playing with a corner of the ad mindlessly.

"I'm sure you're close to you to your goal," Lloyd offered awkwardly, watching her hand.

"Kind of," Harumi smiled to herself.

They were interrupted by the arrival of their food. Harumi glanced around the interior of the cafe as the waiter placed their dishes in front of them. A nice television hung on top of the bar across from their table.

A news report showed up on the screen, of a familiar, yet not, setting with a royal figure on steps. There were reporters all over the scene, and words were shown in subtitles at the bottom of the screen.

Harumi forced herself to watch. She had gotten used to it over time, but it still stung. Despite the dull pain in her chest, she watched on, determined to learn what the news was about.

"Oh," Lloyd's voice suddenly spoke, "the new Emperor…"

Harumi snapped back to him, remembering where she was.

"Do you… know him?" Lloyd asked cautiously.

Harumi began unwrapping her sandwich before she answered, "Yes. He was my… adopted cousin once removed."

"Oh…"

"It's okay," she said, "I didn't know him too well." She sighed, staring at the layers of the sandwich. "I don't think I could fathom the idea of becoming the Empress of Ninjago back then anyways. It's just the best that he got it and I didn't." Harumi closed her eyes, recalling the countless lessons she had on being a proper princess that she dreaded so much, years ago. "It came with some perks that I didn't like much," she laughed softly.

"Yeah?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

"Like the royal lessons," Harumi indulged. "Etiquette lessons, dance lessons, history lessons…" she rolled her eyes, "and then all the practices of ballroom events in case they ever opened the doors, and arranging a marriage for me with someone obnoxious, and then-" Harumi cut herself off. "Oh, I mean, uh," she flushed, her hands waving in the air awkwardly as she tried to come up with something to recover herself.

Obviously she would have had an arranged marriage as a princess, but bringing up the topic of love with the sole person she ruined _with_ feelings of love, felt so wrong.

She bit her tongue.

Lloyd coughed. "Well… it was when you were still young so I'm sure you had other things to worry about…"

 _Like destroying the Green Ninja_ , Harumi thought bitterly in her head.

"Yeah…" she said out loud instead. She tilted her head away, "But I'm sure that the Green Ninja has a lot of fangirls these days."

Lloyd sputtered sharply, "What? No! What would give you that idea?"

Harumi stared at him blankly, then turned her head to the television, which was now focusing on a story about the ninjas. The screen flashed to a crowd of girls who were holding signs and posters of the various ninjas. Most of them were for Kai and Lloyd.

"Is that reason enough?" Harumi smirked back.

Lloyd's face flushed pink, "Th-That's just nothing! I'm not even interested in anyone anymore!"

Harumi was going to laugh but stopped herself. The way he said "anymore" was clear to her.

She bit the inside of her cheek and looked away from him. "Sorry," she muttered.

Lloyd's eyes widened as he realized what he said. "No! I'm- I didn't mean…" he sighed, knowing he couldn't take back what he said.

A silent beat passed over them.

Lloyd quietly cleared his throat. "My dad… was bad but… he had a good side to him as well."

Harumi didn't look up at him, but raised an eyebrow to herself.

"And my mom… she still loved him despite that," Lloyd said. "So I think, everyone has a good side." Harumi lifted her head as he said, "Even you."

Harumi felt her face heat up at his soft smile. She didn't know how to respond, so she left his words hang over them again. She twisted her fingers around in thought. "So, uh, how is your mom? I haven't seen her since…" she stopped herself. Another bad memory.

"She's well," Lloyd answered, ignoring her incomplete comment. "She's working at the tea shop with Uncle Wu."

Harumi perked a bit, "And your Uncle is well too? I haven't seen him… as his own age, I guess."

Lloyd laughed, "Yup, he's an old man now but he can keep us ninjas on our toes, alright."

Harumi smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. I should… probably apologize to them if I get the chance to."

"I think they would love that," Lloyd agreed.

They ate in silence, making short comments of the food.

Near the end of their meal, Lloyd looked out the window and spotted something. He kept an eye on it, as the waitress brought over their bill.

Lloyd put his hand on it before Harumi could reach for it. "I'll pay," he said.

Harumi blinked, "That's really not necessary… I can pay for myself."

Lloyd nodded, "I know, but I insist. You're saving up for more important things. Let me pay."

Harumi paused, then nodded, receding her hand. "Alright. Thanks."

After paying, the two stepped out of the cafe together.

Lloyd looked at Harumi, "Do you mind if I check on something for a second?"

Harumi raised an eyebrow, but shrugged, "Okay."

Lloyd gave her a thumbs up, "Great. Be right back."

Harumi waited for a minute by checking her phone, but Lloyd returned before long. She put her phone in her pocket and looked up, only to come face to face with a daffodil. She blinked, rearing back. "What's this?" she asked Lloyd.

Lloyd smiled, "I saw this guy selling flowers, and… I thought you would like one." He held it out for her.

Harumi took the flower by the stem and stared at it. "It's pretty. Thank you."

"Wanna walk around for a bit?" Lloyd suggested.

"Sure."

They entered the park, strolling through the park side by side. It was a warm day, so there were many other people around enjoying the day. They passed the playground, where it was filled with children playing.

Lloyd smiled, "You're good with kids."

Harumi stumbled, "Ah… I'm not that good…"

Lloyd shook his head, "No, really. When Uncle Wu was a baby you were able to calm him down."

Harumi's head filled with the memories. Her dark feelings in the moment. Her fake behavior. She bit her lip and looked away. "I'm sorry…"

"What?" Lloyd blinked.

"I'm… just filled with bad memories," Harumi explained. She hugged herself and turned her head away. "Everything about me just reminds me of the bad things I did. I'm… sorry. It would probably be better if… we didn't hang out like this anymore…"

"No," Lloyd said. Harumi looked at him in surprise. "Harumi, you aren't like that anymore. And I should be the one apologizing, I keep bringing up the past. But you know what, we can talk about the future from now on, okay? I don't want… it to be awkward between us."

Harumi's lips twitched unhappily, "We already have a bad history."

"Then let's forget it!" Lloyd suggested swiftly.

Harumi's eyes went wide. "Are you sure? After all I did? You want to forget it?"

Lloyd sighed, "I think we both had time to think about it. I can see that you've changed, and I don't want to hold on to anger for the rest of my life."

Harumi stared at him. "Lloyd…" she gulped, then nodded, "Okay."

Lloyd smiled at her, then held out a hand. "Hi, I'm Lloyd."

Harumi gave him an unimpressed look, eyes flickering from his extended hand to his face. "...I go by Rumi," she said finally, shaking the hand.

Lloyd laughed, and Harumi joined.

They continued walking through the park, talking about things in the present around them until they parted ways, Lloyd walking Harumi back to Mr. Chen's.

"Thanks for hanging out with me today," Harumi said. "I had fun spending time with someone."

Lloyd grinned, "Same here, Rumi. I'll see you later."

Harumi waved and entered the building, making it up to her room without running into anyone. She spent the rest of her day watching shows cozied up in her room, but her heart warm from companionship.

 **~0~**

 **I hope Lloyd isn't too OOC... I know this is _way_ shorter than the other chapters, but this is all I could get for now. Please be patient with me! **

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
